All Tied Up
by yaoi-slave-jax
Summary: Makoharu. Haru is upset with Makoto for using using his body against him and humiliating him infront of all hos friends. Now he's getting revenge


"Haru I told You I'm sorry! I know it embarrassed you and it was wrong please forgive me!" Makoto pleaded, feeling terrible about the whole situation before.

"You used your knowledge of my body against me while Rin held me down. I won't easily forgive Makoto." He had already forgiven him of course. In fact he was already over it, it was yesterday after all and no harm was done. But he wanted to make him beg for a little longer. He got a mischievous grin when a naughty idea popped into mind.

"You'll have to make it up to me." He said with a smoky voice. "For example," He continued walking closer, slowly. "I was held against my will while you to go touch me. And you got quite the reaction."

"Ha-Haru!?" Makoto was stunned, but at the same time he liked this side of Haru. He was a little scared, though, of what exactly he had in mind.

"I think it's my turn. It's only fair." Haru pulled Makoto's chin up with his thumb and they locked lips. Gentle at first but they progressively deepened the kiss. They're tongues slid against each others in their mouths.

"Mmmnn…" Makoto moaned into his lovers mouth. They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Let's…take this… to the bedroom." Haru managed in between heavy breaths.

They made their way into Haru's bedroom, keeping their lips connected the whole way. Haru pushed Makoto onto the bed and positioned himself on top. He undid his tie and a smirk tugged at his lips. He leaned up and started tying Makoto's hands together.

"Haru wha!?" His question was soon answered when he realized he could no longer separate his hands, or even move them from behind his back. He was lying on his hands behind him, chest up and facing Haru.

"This is revenge…Makoto." He lifted makoto's shirt up and trailed his tongue over the boys abs, down to his v-line and back up again. Every moan Makoto made, every time he struggled too free his hands made this so much better for him.

"Haru please…let me touch you!" Now Makoto was begging and Haru didn't know if he could possibly be more turned on. He couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer. Haru began unzipping Makoto's pants, revealing a bulge under his thin black briefs. He palmed at the erection until Makoto begged for him to take him into his hands.

"Haru I- please hurry!" He obeyed and pulled his cock out of his underwear, revealing it to the lust filled air in the room.

He ran his thumb over the pink head of his cock. "Ah! Haru!" Makoto groaned and thrusted his hips. He was sweating and panting, only making it harder for Haru to control himself at least a little bit.

He wrapped his mouth around the others throbbing cock, Making Makoto gasp. He tried to cover his mouth but was soon reminded his hands were tied under him.

Haru hummed as he sucked, the vibrations sending Makoto into a fit of moaning and groaning, thrusting and panting. Every little move or expression he gave off made Haru want to try harder to pleasure him. So he did just that.

He lifted Makoto's legs up and pulled his pants and underwear off before resting his legs over his shoulders.

"H-Haru! Please!" Makoto begged for Haru to push inside him. His asshole was already lubricated with pre-cum. He stuck one finger in and waited for Makoto to loosen up before going any further. In and out he went as he continued sucking his dick. Simultaneously he sucked and thrusted as Makoto gave high-pitched moans and writhed around on the bed.

"Haru- I'm going to-…" He tried to warn in a tremulous voice but was cut off by a loud moan of pleasure as he spurted white liquid onto Haru's face and chest. The both fell limp, satisfied and exhausted.

They simply laid there, Makoto still with his hands bound, naked from the waist down lying in his own sweat. Until he finally remembered he was still tied up and needed Haru to untie him. "Haru, can you…" He suggested.

"Not just yet, you look very vulnerable like that. I like it. Let's just give it a couple more minutes okay?"

"Ha… yea…okay." He contently agreed.

"Oh and by the way, I had already forgiven you. You still needed to be punished though."

Makoto giggled. "I didn't know you could be such a pervert."

'I am not a pervert!" He protested. They squabbled over that for a while until Haru began, "Do I need to punish you again?"

Needless to say that shut him up.


End file.
